The New Mega Man
by Mr.Uberdood
Summary: A new member has joined the ranks of the Guardians, and he seems to have a special ability to use...Will he stand out and fight, or will he just be cannon fodder? Read to find out!
1. Initiation

**I've actually wanted to make this one for quite a bit now. I've already made nearly the whole thing on paper during high school. Now that I have time from things, I thought I'd expand my total number, instead of just two.**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>All was peaceful in the large city of Innerpeace. With the Guardians patrolling the city now, they can keep eyes on the city's areas at all times.<p>

Occasionally there's the occasional Maverick attack, but the Guardians are always there to solve the problem and keep the peace lasting.

The star crew of the Guardians, Vent and Aile, who were older than during the Slither Incident, along with Ashe and Grey, who joined months after the Albert Incident.

The crew was relaxing, having a day off from their patrols, were casually lounging in the guardian HQ breakroom, which offered an enormous window for the wall, showing the city landscape, couches, and a large television.

Vent, who was laying on the couch reading a magazine, made a large yawn.

"Not really much going on lately, huh?" he said in a drowsy tone.

Aile, who was watching television with Ashe, replied back.

"Yeah. The last one was last week, and it was barely a threat." was what she said.

Ashe chuckled. "I'll say. That thing talked a lot, but was just a heap of scrap with a big mouth."

Grey, who recently took a liking to electronic video games, was playing his portable gaming system, spoke out as well.

"At least no one got hurt." he said, his eyes glued to his game.

"I just wish something interesting would happen." Ashe said, while kicking back.

In that moment, the intercom for the Guardian Base went off.

"All crew, report to the main deck. A new member has just been initiated. Repeat. A new member has been initiated." said the intercom.

"New member, eh? I hope they ain't the kind of weaklings we have been getting nowadays." Ashe said out loud.

"Hopefully this one will pull the trigger this time." Vent said while getting up from the couch.

Aile, Ashe, and Grey shortly followed after, with Grey still in his game.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the crew is in the Main Deck, with Prairie sitting in her chair.<p>

"I'm glad you all are here now. A new member has just been initiated into the Guardians, and I would like you all to meet him first hand." She said to the crew. She then gestured toward the door. "Initiate, you may step in now."

The door opened to a young man, with shaggy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He wasn't wearing the official Guardians uniform, but rather what looked like civilian clothing, similar to Vent, Aile, Ashe, and Grey.

The young man stepped in, then bowed.

"M-My name is Joseph Nakaru….Its a pleasure to be acquainted with all of you." he said in a polite tone.

Everyone got a good look at him, then started to speak.

"He is a civilian who had a great interest in joining. He passed the exam with flying colors. Everyone acquaint him, and we can-"

"M-Miss Prairie!" said one of the operators below.

"Yes?" Prairie asked.

"There are reports of a large Maverick outbreak on Area C! We must send help right away!" said the operator.

Prairie grew worried. "Alright, you heard her. I want people on getting the civilians to safety, to help the civilians, and to handle the Mavericks. Vent, Ashe, Grey, Aile, and Joseph, I want you to handle the Mavericks, while everyone else handle the civilians to get them out of danger. Move out!"

Everyone made a salute, exclaimed "Yes Ma'am!", then ran out to their stations.

Running down the halls, Vent was running along Joseph towards the front doors.

"Prairie made you come with us, I hope you know how to defend yourself!" Vent yelled.

"Y-Yes Sir!" Joseph yelled back.

Shortly after, the intercom rang out.

"Ok everyone, We need to make this fast, and safe. There are civilian lives at stake here, so everyone do what they can to take precautions! Be careful, and Move Out!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the first chapter of this one. I've had it planned differently the first time I made it, but I made it seem more sensible.<strong>

**I will upload the second chapter very shortly, along with my other fic.**

**Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.  
><strong>


	2. First Contact

A small part of Area C was in flames. People frantically running, lesser Mavericks firing towards people, and explosions everywhere. It was a disaster to look at.

A man was running from a Maverick, when he tripped and landed on his foot wrong.

He writhed in pain, but it was the least of his worries, as a Galleon walked up to him, arm cannon raised.

The man closed his eyes, waiting for the end, but all of a sudden heard a clank of metal ring out.

He opened his eyes, and for a split second, he saw what looked like a leg kicking the Galleon in the head.

The person who kicked the Galleon was Vent, as he covered the man.

"Go! Now! We'll handle this!" Vent yelled to the man, as he scrambled to his feet and ran in the other direction.

Grey, Aile, Ashe, and Joseph joined up with him afterwards.

"Jeez, it looks worse than I thought!" Ashe said out.

"Ok everyone, lets get to business!" Vent yelled out, as Aile stood next to him.

They each pulled out what looked like a very large model. Aile had one with a blue design on it, while Vent had one with a red design on it.

"Megamerge!" they both yelled, as they both glowed with a light, and in a flash, they both had red armor, and both with long strands of blonde hair coming from their helmet.

"Ok Model X and Model Z, Lets get going! Lets go Aile!" Vent yelled to Aile.

"Right!" Aile yelled, as they separated to fight separate groups of Mavericks.

Grey and Ashe did the same thing, but with a different looking model.

"Megamerge!" they both yelled, holding the same model, and in a quick flash of light, they too transformed, but with a different design than Vent and Aile, for both had dual blasters.

"Alright, Model A! Help us get through this!" Grey yelled as they too separated and continuously fired their blasters at Mavericks.

Joseph stood back, and helped guide the citizens to the safe areas for what seemed like hours, until the roads were clear of the Mavericks.

"I think thats everyone. Its just us now." he said to himself.

But, in that moment, a large energy blast came flying towards him.

Vent noticed this, and yelled towards Joseph.

"Joseph! get out of the way!"

Joseph saw the blast coming at him, and quickly rolled out of the way.

"Jeez…." he said to himself, for he landed on his back the wrong way.

"Hahaha...you're pretty quick." came a voice.

"Huh?" Joseph said, then looked in front of him.

He saw a mechaniloid in the shape of a tiger, but looked human like.

"Not many people have that kind of reactions. But, I, Flame Tiger, shall burn this city to the ground, starting with you!" said the mechaniloid, then fires a stream of fires at Joseph.

Joseph dodged it, but was a little singed from it.

He shrugged off the burn, then stood up.

"Looks like he's gonna be a bit of trouble." Joseph said to himself.

Vent yelled out at Joseph. "Joseph! It's too dangerous! Just run!"

"It would be wise to listen to him, boy." Flame Tiger said, in a menacing voice.

Joseph only smirked at this.

"What!? What are you smiling for!?" Flame Tiger yelled.

"You're just a mechaniloid who want to try and prove a point. You've got nothing on you." he said with a confident smile.

"You little pest! You dare mock me!?" Flame Tiger yelled, then charged another large energy blast.

"Oh no! Joseph! He's going to kill you! just run!" Aile yelled out.

"Heh. Alright, are you ready Model N?" Joseph said to the air.

_Ready as I'll ever be. _Came a small voice.

"Alright then!" Joseph yelled as he held out his arm, grasping its base with his other arm.

"Megamerge! Model N!" Joseph yelled out.

_**Biolink Established. M.E.G.A System online.**_

A light surrounded Joseph, it corresponding to his figure.

"Raaagh! Don't mock me!" Flame Tiger yelled, then fired his shot.

In a quick flash of litle, and a small explosion, a figure came out.

"Is that….Joseph?" Grey said.

The figure was Joseph, but he was now surrounded in purple colored armor, almost similar to the other four, but with a helmet with eye slots on it.

"Did...He just…" Aile said, stuttering.

"Did he just Megamerge with a Biometal!?" Ashe yelled out in awe.

Joseph, now transformed into Model N, stood upright.

"Whew, that was a close one. Ok Model N, lets wrap this up so we can go meet everyone at HQ!" He said to the air again.

_Yes. The sudden Maverick outbreak ruined our introduction. came the voice._

Meanwhile, Vent was in complete awe at what just happened.

"Model X, Model Z, do you know that Biometal?" Vwent said.

_Its nothing we have ever experienced before._

_Yeah, we don't recognize the bio-scans coming from that one._

"Weird…." Vent said to himself, pondering.

"That's it! I'm going to finish you off!" Flame Tiger yelled out.

Ashe saw this moment as a chance to attack Flame Tiger, as she charged up a shot and aimed it at Flame Tiger.

"Take this, you chump!" Ashe yelled, then fired the shot at Flame Tiger.

In that moment, Flame Tiger raised his arm, and merely blocked the shot, it having no effect on him. He then aimed his own blaster at Ashe,

"Die, you little bug." was what he said, then immediately fired another large blast, it coming towards Ashe.

Ashe realized the blast was too fast to dodge, as she covered herself with her arms and closed her eyes, bracing herself.

But, in a flash, something grabbed her, and carried her away from the bast. She opened her eyes to see the transformed Joseph carrying her, floating to the ground.

"That one was close, wasn't it?" Joseph said to Ashe with a smile.

Ashe said nothing, as she grew a little pink, and felt her heart start to race.

Shortly, they landed on the ground, as Joseph put Ashe to her feet.

"T-Thank you…." Ashe said, still pink from the scene.

"No problem." Joseph said, as he made a non-formal two-finger salute.

He then turned around towards Flame Tiger.

"That's how you wanna play, huh? Okay, I'm game." He said, then pulled out what looked like a large hand-held blaster, but with a large energy blade on the bottom contruding with the blaster part of the weapon.

"Lets go, Fur-ball!" Joseph yelled at towards Flame Tiger.

"WHAT!? You little brat! I'll Annihilate you!" Flame Tiger yelled in a fury, then charged at Joseph.

He held his weapon with both hands, raised it over his head, and closed his eyes, concentrating. He readied himself for something, judging by his stance.

Just when Flame Tiger was at the right moment, Joseph opened his eyes and saw his chance.

"Saber Smash!" He yelled, as he brought down his blade, which Flame Tiger flew into.

The saber cut through the Maverick cleanly, as it also hit the ground with a great force.

The two halves f the Maverick flew past him separately behind him.

He then walked forward, and in that moment, the halves exploded in a huge cloud of fire almost immediately.

Joseph, unhindered by the explosion, walked forward towards the group.

"I'm sure it may come as a surprise, but…..I'm a Mega Man, just like you all." He said, then put away his weapon, with the group in group awe of what just happened.

* * *

><p>Hours later, back at Guardian HQ, everyone was in the break-room, congratulating the Vent, Aile, Ashe, and Grey for their work.<p>

Joseph stood back, watching the group be covered in the soldiers.

_You know, you should be congratulated as well. You defeated the one running the show._

"Eh. I'll be fine. I'm not in it for the attention."

_Very well then…._

He chuckled to himself, as he watched the others being bombarded by the other members.

Vent looked over on of the members, and saw Joseph standing on the wall watching them.

He made a chuckle, then called him over.

"Hey, Joseph! Come here! I need to say something!" he said.

Joseph heard what he said, then walked over next to Vent.

Vent put his hand on Joseph's shoulder.

"Hey, you helped us too. You beat the one in charge over there. And with one swing nonetheless!" He said.

Joseph scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Thats enough proof to me to show that he's got what it takes to become a Guardian!" He said out.

He then held out his hand to Joseph.

"Joseph Nakaru, The wielder of the unknown Model N, Welcome to the team!" he said.

Joseph then smiled and took his hand in a solid hand-shake, in a non-formal way.

"Glad to be part of the team!" He said back, as everyone started cheering again.

Meanwhile, Ashe looked at Joseph, who looked back and smiled.

She went a little pink again, lost in her thoughts.

_What happened back there? I felt my heart beating so fast…_

She then put her hand on her heart, then looked over at Joseph.

She then smiled a smile that only a love-struck woman could make.

_I….think hes going to fit in well…_

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. I'm surprised I did this in a short amount of time. Alright, if you were curious, I tried to explain the weapon look as best as I can without making it seem to obvious to what it was based off of.<strong>

**I based it off of Squall's Gunblade from Final Fantasy VIII, but with a more MegaMan ZX feel to it.**

**P.S. If you think that the whole romantically-interested Ashe is off, I apologize. I tried to make whatever kind of love-related personality traits I could, but I ended up making a typical school-girl scenario.**

**Please look forward to my next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Old Threat (Part 1)

**Been a while since my last upload for this. This is part of my Mega-Update I made this week, and If you have been following me and reading my other stories, you would know I made that promise.**

**So, without further ado…**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Joseph had awoken the next day, the sun shining in his face.<p>

"Joseph, Its time to wake up."

He looked over and saw Model N looking over him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He said, rising out of bed.

He got himself dressed, as he walked out of his room and entered the hall.

"What do you think they got for breakfast?" Joseph asked.

"Not sure. Hopefully its healthy." Model N replied.

Joseph chuckled. "Always looking after my health, as usual." he said.

They moved on, until they went to the mess hall, in which he was welcomed with rather warm welcome.

"Yo, Joe!"

He looked over and saw Vent, Aile, Grey, and Ashe all sitting at a table of their own.

He waved back, as he went to get his own food.

Eggs, bacon, and toast. His usual breakfast.

He walked over to the group, who waved him over.

"So, how ya liking the HQ?" Vent asked.

"Not bad. Place to stay, a good job, and good people. I feel right at home already." Joe said with a mouthful.

"I'm sure Flueve is gonna want to see your Biometal." Grey said, looking into his game.

"Feel like having an appointment, Model N?"

Model N then floated above. "Well, examining is all good, but no disassembling."

Everyone laughed, as Model X and Z floated out as well.

"I've never seen one like you before. Do we know you?" Model X asked.

"Uh, not really. I don't even remember how I came to be. I found Joseph here a few days after I woke up." Model N replied.

"Well, his skills with you are not bad. He knows how to wield you well." Model Z said.

"Well, I've known him for years." Joseph said to Model Z.

Vent chuckled. "Well, that Maverick would've caused more damage than hoped for if you hadn't helped."

Joe chuckled back. "More than happy to help."

"So, whats with that weapon? It looked a lot different than Vent and I's" Aile asked.

"Well…" Joseph started, but was interupted by the intercom.

**Will Joseph Nakaru please report to the Laboratory, Joseph Nakaru report to the Laboratory.**

"Called it." Grey said, his mind still in the game.

Joseph finished his breakfast and stood up.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Joe said, waving.

"See ya!" Ashe said, waving back.

Joseph then walked out of the mess hall, with Model N floating behind him.

"Nervous?" Joseph asked.

"Well, I've never been examined before. I don't know what to expect." Model N replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure its nothing too bad." Joseph said, as he walked on.

They eventually reached Flueve's lab, in which he welcomed him.

"Mr. Nakaru, good timing. I brought you here to examine your Biometal. We need to add it to the database." Flueve said.

"No problem." Joseph said, as Model N floated into Flueve's hand.

He put Model N on a pedestal, and did a scan on him, processing date from him.

After a few moments, Flueve took Model N, and gave it to Joseph.

"All done. It seems you have the day off, so enjoy it however you want." Flueve said, looking at his tablet.

Joseph shrugged. "Huh. Second day, and we get a day off. What do you want to do, Model N?"

"Walk in the park would be nice." Model N said.

"Area C it is. See ya Flueve." Joseph said as he walked out of the lab.

"Until next time, Mr. Nakaru." FLueve said, waving.

* * *

><p>About two hours pass, as Joseph is walking through the busy streets of Area C.<p>

"Parks nearby." Joseph said.

"Hopefully the birds are out." Model N replied, floating aside Joseph.

Joseph chuckled. "You like birds, don't ya?"

"I don't know why, they just seem peaceful." Model N replied.

"Well, its a nice day, so I'm sure there are birds for ya." Joseph said.

They walked on, until they eventually reached the park. They walked over to a bench, which birds were around.

Model N stared at the birds, lost in his thoughts.

Joseph looked over, and smiled.

He watched the birds as well, and looked over the scenery of the park.

The cherry blossoms, the grass, the water...Everything seemed pristine to him.

After a few moments of relaxing, Joseph heard his stomach growling.

"Huh. Guess breakfast wasn't good enough." He said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yes, I've had my fill of bird-watching." Model N said, as Joseph stood up.

They walked on towards a fast-food resturaunt, as Joseph remembered whatever Vent told him the previous day.

He remembered it in a flashback.

* * *

><p>"Joe, I need to warn you about some people." Vent said, his hand on Joseph's shoulder.<p>

"Yeah?" Joseph asked.

"I need to warn you about two people, because now that we found out you have a Biometal, you're going to be hunted down." Vent said.

"R-Really? Who should I look out for?" Joseph asked.

Vent prompted Joseph to follow him, as they walked out of the break-room, and into Vent's room.

Vent pulled out a tablet, and worked with it.

"These two." Vent said, showing Joseph the tablet.

He saw two figures, both clad in armor. One looked like a rendition of a Grim Reaper, complete with scythe, and a skull helmet. He had a rather menacing look on his face, as if he was staring at Joseph.

He saw the other one, who had a scepter, and a helmet shaped like a football. He could see mint-green hair underneath the helmet. She looked shy, as if she stared timidly at Joseph.

"Prometheus and Pandora." Vent said.

Joseph looked at them, and felt nervous.

"They look...menacing." Joseph said.

"They work for Model W, who nearly destroyed the world twice. They hunt down Mega-Men, gathering the Biometals for their master." Vent said.

"Huh…" Joseph said, staring at the picture.

"Be on the lookout. They will do whatever they can to destroy Guardian HQ, and they will try to take Model N from you. Permission or not." Vent warned.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye open." Joseph said.

* * *

><p>"Prometheus and Pandora...Creepy names…" Joseph said to himself.<p>

"Something bothering you?" Model N asked.

"What Vent said yesterday." Joseph said.

"Well, we shouldn't have any problems for now." Model N said.

Joseph sighed. "I guess. Theres the burger place." He said, pointing at the building.

They entered, and walked over to the counter.

"One cheeseburger please, extra mustard." Joseph said.

"Alright, that will be 10 E-Crystals." The cashier said.

He paid for the burger, and sat at a booth to enjoy his food.

The image of Pandora flashed in his mind.

_Hunt me down, huh…_

"Er, excuse me?"

He looked up, and froze at the sight.

He saw what looked exactly like Pandora from the picture, except she had no armor on. She wore a white dress with black sleeves, with blue shoulders and a gold collar. Her skirt had accents of Blue and white, with light blue stockings that went up so her skirt, as if she wore them as pants.

"Could...I sit here?" She asked.

Joseph was frozen, staring at the girl, who looked like Pandora.

"I-Is it a yes?" the girl asked, a bit pink.

Joseph shook his head to snap to reality, and slightly nodded.

"Ah, thank you!" The girl said, as she sat opposite form Joseph, with a sundae in her hand.

Joseph was both confused, and terrified.

"Joseph, thats…!" Model N said, floating out of Joseph's pocket, but Joseph shut him up.

"Oh, your name is Joseph? Its a nice name!" The girl said.

Joseph shivered and turned pink. He whispered to Model N.

"Keep it down, we're in a public area. We don't want to cause panic." He whispered.

Model N was silent, as Joseph let him go.

"Oh, is that a Biometal? I've heard a lot about those." The girl said, as she took a bite of her sundae.

Joseph was silent.

_The hell are you planning? I can see right through you!_

"Er...Whats your name?" Joseph asked.

The girl flinched. "Oh, my apologies. My name is Penny. Its a pleasure to meet you!" the girl named "Penny" said, smiling brightly.

Joe gulped. "N-Nice to meet you too…" he said, taking a bite of his burger.

"So, I'm guessing you're with the Guardians?" Penny asked.

"H-How did you know that!?" Joseph asked nervously.

Penny giggled. "You have your badge out."

Joseph then looked at himself. He did have his badge out.

"Well, thats embarrassing…" He said, scratching his head.

Penny giggled, as Joseph lost in his embarrassment.

* * *

><p>A few moments pass, as the image of Pandora in Joseph's mind started to fade as he talked with Penny. He started to see her as her own person.<p>

He shook his head.

_Remember, dammit, they will try anything to get close._

"H-Hey…"

Joe snapped to reality. "Y-Yeah?" He asked.

"Could...we be friends?" Penny asked.

Joseph froze.

"Er...Well…" he stammered.

In that moment, the sound of an explosion followed by police sirens sounded off.

This made Joseph and Penny jump, as Joseph sprinted outside, with Penny surprised.

"H-Hey, wait!" Penny yelled, following after Joseph.

He ran outside, and saw a trail of smoke a few blocks down. He sprinted in the direction, with Penny folowing after.

Admist the panic and smoke, Joseph looked through and could see two figures on top of a topled car.

"Where is he…" One of the figures said.

"Did you have to go and make a scene?" the other figure said.

"How the hell else are we going to find him? He'll respond to-"

"There." the other figure pointed at Joseph.

"H-Hey, what the hell are you two…" Joseph said, and froze.

He recognized the two immediately.

A Grim Reaper.

A White Witch.

"Oh crap." Joseph said.

Promethues looked over to Joseph, and laughed.

"Found you!" He yelled, as he dashed towards Joseph, scythe in hand.

He swung at Joseph, who nimbly dodged the move, rolling out of harms way.

"Ready, Model N?" He yelled to Model N.

"As Ever."

"Good." Josep said, raising his hand forward.

"Mega-Merge!" He yelled, as he transformed into Model N.

He pulled out his weapon, and pointed it at Prometheus.

"If its a fight you want, its a fight you get!" Joseph yelled, as he swung his saber to his side.

Prometheus cackled. "Alright. I'll squish you like a bug!" He yelled, before dashing at Joseph again.

Joseph blocked his second attack, as he swung himself, in which Prometheus dodged it.

In that moment, what looked like a snowman came bouncing after Joseph, in which he blocked it, but he couldn't cut through it. He pushed it off, which bounced into a wall.

"Give us the Biometal, and we'll let your death be quick." Pandora said.

Joseph grit his teeth, as he locked blades with Prometheus.

"You're pretty good." Prometheus cackled, pushing Joseph.

"Not a bug now, eh?" Joseph said, as he pushed Prometheus back.

"J-Joseph!"

Joseph looked over, and saw Penny looking over. His mind snapped, as he was lost in his thoughts.

"W-What!?" He yelled, as he pushed Prometheus off of him.

_What the hell!? Penny isn't Pandora!?_

He looked back and forth, but was soon faced with a fireball flying towards him. He slashed at it, making it dissipate.

Prometheus giggled. "So, you again…" he said, looking at Penny.

Penny froze at the sight of Prometheus.

He walked closer, scythe in hand.

Joseph noticed this, and grit his teeth.

He aimed his weapon at Prometheus.

"Hey! Shes not in this!" He yelled, as energy gathered in his buster.

He then was met with another snowman from Pandora, but quickly dodged it, keeping his finger on the trigger.

After the energy gathered, he aimed it at Prometheus, who was in front of Penny, His scythe raised.

"Charge Shot!" He yelled, as he fired, hitting Prometheus from behind.

Prometheus was sent flying into a wall, going head-first.

"You...Bastard…" He said, holding his wounds.

"Prometheus." Pandora said.

Prometheus looked at Pandora. "What?"

"Leave. You're in no condition to fight. He's different than the others."

Prometheus was silent. "Fine." He said, as he transported out of the fight.

"H-Hey!" Joseph said, looking at the area Prometheus was in.

"Mega-Man." Came Pandora's voice.

Joseph turned around, having Pandora stare at him.

"Its time for you to be erased." She said, raising her scepter.

"P-Pandora!" Came Penny's voice.

Joseph looked over, and saw Penny running up to him.

"Ah. You again…" Pandora said to Penny.

"Huh!? You know Pandora!?" Joseph yelled to Penny.

"Enough of this, Pandora! People are dying because of you two!" Penny yelled.

"Silence, Sister." Pandora said, pointing her scepter at Penny.

Joseph flinched. "S-S-Sister!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AND I AM DONE. Alright, I finally got done with this. This concludes my Mega-Update.<strong>

**If you enjoyed, then consider my other fics. I hope that they can entertain you as well.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
